Beklemmende Drabbles
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Ein neuer Zehnerpack! Nach den pikanten Drabbles wird es nun beklemmend! Wie einige bemerken werden, habe ich den Titel dieser Sammlung geändert, er erscheint mir so angemessener! Komplett!
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape betrachtete sein Todessermal.

Der Lord hatte es ihm vor scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit geschenkt - und mit diesem Geschenk hatte Snape alles bekommen, was er sich je gewünscht hatte: Macht, Anerkennung, Respekt und Führung.

Es war ein Zeichen der Verbundenheit - ein Zeichen der Treue zu seinem Herrn. Snape betrachtete wiederum das Mal.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass das Einzige was das Mal ihm nahm, ihm eines Tages so schmerzlich fehlen würde. Denn das Gefühl von Liebe konnte er von diesem Tag an nie wieder empfinden. Ohne Liebe gab es keinen Angriffspunkt. Snape war frei von Liebe - mächtig und einsam.


	2. Chapter 2

Er spürte den eisigen Hauch.

Die Kälte hatte schon jetzt von ihm Besitz ergriffen, dabei stand ihm das Schlimmste noch bevor.

Der verheerende Mund presste sich auf seine Lippen - öffnete sie gewaltsam und dann fühlte er wie das unbarmherzige Saugen einsetzte.

Es gab keine Möglichkeit seine Seele festzuhalten - sie entschwand wie ein Blatt, das vom Sturm fortgeweht wird.

Schweißgebadet fuhr er hoch - blickte sich entsetzt um.

Die Gitterstäbe durchschnitten die Dunkelheit.

Schreie hallten durch die Nacht - seelenlose Schreie.

Er strich sein Haar zurück und schloss die Augen.

Morgen um diese Zeit würde sein eigenes Schreien in das der Seelenlosen einstimmen.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape goss den Tee mit viel Hingabe auf.

Schon lange war er nicht mehr in der Lage Tränke zu brauen, doch seine Präzision reichte noch aus, um einen einwandfreien Tee aufzubrühen.

Ein gut zubereiteter Tee würde seinem Gast zeigen, dass er willkommen war.

Seit dem Sieg über Voldemort hatte Snape endlich Frieden gefunden.

Er hatte all das Schreckliche hinter sich gelassen.

Zwei Tassen Tee dampften nun vor ihm.

Er trank in kleinen Schlucken - und auch diesmal würde die zweite Tasse unberührt bleiben, denn es war inzwischen fast eine Ewigkeit her, dass er seinem Freund eigenhändig das Leben genommen hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

Der Brustkorb der Eule hob und senkte sich schnell.

Der Junge wischte sich verzweifelt die Tränen vom Gesicht.

"Severus, du musst sie gehen lassen. Sie wurde von einem Fluch getroffen. Sie wird nicht wieder gesund werden - lass sie gehen."

Zärtlich strich er über das Gefieder.

"Aber sie ist mein Freund, Mutter!"

"Wenn du sie nicht gehen lässt, wird sie leiden - das willst du doch nicht."

Damals nahm Severus seine Hände von der Eule und sah, wie sie ihren letzten Atemzug tat.

Nein, er hatte niemals gewollt, dass jemand wegen ihm litt.

Doch wer würde ihm dies heute noch glauben? Wer?


	5. Chapter 5

"Schere oder Rohrstock?"

Die Stimme des Mannes klang zornig.

Es gab kein Entkommen für den Jungen - aber immerhin hatte er die Wahl.

"Lass dir deine verdammten Haare schneiden, Severus!", schrie der Vater und sein Griff wurde härter.

Kopfschütteln des Sohnes.

"Du missratener...", die Schläge entsprachen der grenzenlosen Wut des Vaters.

Mit jedem Hieb wurde Severus bewusst, wie sehr er diesen Muggel hasste, für den er nie gut genug sein würde.

Durch den Schmerz kämpfte sich die Erkenntis, dass dieser Mann in Wahrheit jedoch nur Angst vor ihm hatte - und Severus würde eines Tages dafür sorgen, dass diese Angst begründet wäre.


	6. Chapter 6

Er nahm wahr, dass ihr Blut süßer roch als sein eigenes;

auch schien es eine Spur heller zu sein.

Sie war schon geschwächt auf die Knie gesunken, als er es ihr gleich tat, um ihr ein letztes mal in die Augen blicken zu können.

Hermine lächelte ihn an, dann wurde ihr Blick leer und sie fiel zu Boden.

"Severus - töte das Schlammblut, sonst wirst du mit ihr sterben", hatte der Lord gedroht.

Es hatte nie eine andere Option für ihn gegeben.

Die Entscheidung war mit all ihrer Unabänderlichkeit gefallen.

Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann würde er ihr endlich folgen.


	7. Chapter 7

_Warnung!_

_Ich ahne, dass dieses Drabble vielen einen wütenden Knoten im Magen verpassen wird - also bitte mit Vorsicht 'genießen' - oder schnell wieder wegklicken!_

"Nimm sie dir, Severus - du hast heute etwas ganz Besonderes verdient!", hatte Lucius gesagt, dann hatte er ihn mit ihr allein gelassen, um sich einer seiner Partybesucherinnen zuzuwenden.

Narcissa lag auf dem Bett. Ihre Beine waren gespreizt und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein seltsam abwesendes Lächeln.

Ihr weiblicher Geruch stieg ihm verlockend in die Nase - doch glaubte Lucius wirklich, er würde nicht den Trank riechen, den er ihr verabreicht hatte, damit sie ihm willig war? Er wusste, dass sie seine Belohnung war. Er nahm sie nicht in dieser Nacht - und sie dankte es ihm, indem sie ihm fortan Vertrauen schenkte.


	8. Chapter 8

Seine Stimme hallte von den eisigen Wänden wider.

"Vater! Vater! Bitte! Es tut mir leid!"

Er wusste schon nicht mehr was er verbrochen hatte.

So wenig wie er es beim letzten mal begriffen hatte.

Doch wieder hatte sein Vater ihn hier hinunter befohlen.

Wieder stand er bis zu den Knien im Wasser und sah das Licht nur durch die runde Brunnenöffnung.

Es würde noch lange dauern, bis er ihn herausholen würde.

Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen, dass sein Vater ihn herausziehen würde, bevor dieser seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte.

Und Severus wartete.

Er wartete und machte die Dunkelheit zu seinem Verbündeten.


	9. Chapter 9

Hogwarts war eingenommen worden.

Die ganze Schule sah sich der Willkür der Todesser ausgesetzt.

Die Direktorin, Minerva McGonagall appellierte verzweifelt, dass man die Schüler gehen lassen solle.

Tatsächlich entließ man die Schüler der ersten sechs Klassen in die Freiheit.

Die siebte Klasse musste Aufstellung nehmen und zusehen, wie man McGonagall tötete.

Viele weinten und schrien, doch eine Schülerin trat vor und sah einem der Todesser direkt in die Augen.

"Sie werden dafür bezahlen - _Sir_!", im gleichen Moment traf Hermine ein tödlicher Fluch von hinten.

Das Letzte was sie hörte war Snapes schmerzerfüllte Stimme: "Ich bezahle...jetzt, und in diesem Moment."


	10. Chapter 10

Der Wind rüttelte in dem Baum über dem Grab.

Laub hatte die Inschrift überdeckt.

Sie kannte sie ohnehin auswendig.

Nur sein Name, der Tag seiner Geburt und der seiner Hinrichtung waren hier vermerkt.

All das dazwischen fehlte - es hatte so vieles dazwischen gegeben!

Doch wer fragte schon danach?

Sie fragte!

Das Leben spielt manchen übler mit als anderen - doch ihm hatte es so übel mitgespielt, dass es nur so enden konnte.

Wenn er ihre Fragen nun hören könnte...er würde sie unerträglich neugierig nennen.

Aber er war fort.

In ihren Träumen kehrte er manchmal zurück - doch dies waren nur Träume.

_Ich danke allen, die mich trotz dieser wirklich dunklen Drabbles durch jedes Update begleitet haben. Ihr seid klasse!_

_Falls hier jemand nachträglich liest, und sich alle zehn hintereinander antut, so möge er sich bitte melden, damit ich ihm eine Tapferkeitsmedaille verleihen kann ;) _

_Liebe Grüße, Kira Gmork_


End file.
